Pearl
by frostedflames
Summary: Another Percabeth Romance. Very romantic. : If you don't like romance, then... : Please leave a review. I would really appreciate that!


**Please leave a review! (: I'm having finals. So, this was just something to take my mind off of things for a while.**

Two years, two months and sixteen days has passed since our first kiss. Still, I couldn't help but want her more. To be honest, I wasn't that confident when the relationship first started. I thought some time later, maybe she would outgrow me or the other way round. But I was wrong, so very wrong.

Her scent clouds my mind when she's not with me. She's intoxicating. No matter how long I have known her, I still find her beautiful. Not even Aphrodite could compare to her natural beauty.

She wears no make up. She's constantly wearing a tattered old orange camp T-shirt. Her hair is always either swinging freely or in a ponytail. Let's just say she doesn't like fancy stuff.

Now, how can I trap her in my grasp for the rest of eternity?

There was only one way…

And I wasn't sure if we were ready. Or rather, if _she_ was ready.

Once again, we were in my cabin. Tyson was in the ocean. The room was empty again apart from the two of us.

Two years ago, I would never have thought of this. All I cared was whether or not I was going to die. I never expected myself to have a future, to have _her_. Now that I do, two years has passed. Not much progress was made. Sure, I was back in school. Only back in camp during summer time.

Really, did you honestly think that I was going to study trigonometry? Everything's changing so fast. I don't mind, really, but there was only one thing that I wanted it to remain the same.

Now, how do I do that?

There was only one way.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Annabeth said.

She was sitting on my bed, working on her laptop. The construction process was going great. She was constantly in a good mood these days.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"No. Not nothing." Annabeth said, calculating my expression.

"Really." I tried to assure her, but she didn't seem convinced.

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at me. I sighed in defeat.

"It's just that…" I hesitated. "Everything's changing so quickly and I'm just scared that something that I don't want to change might change."

To be honest, I didn't really know what I was talking about. Conflicting emotions surged within me. A part of me really wanted to ask, the other… keeps telling me to forget about it.

"Percy? Did you see something bad in your dream or something?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows knitting together above her beautiful grey eyes.

"No…"

Why is this so difficult?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Fine. Here we go.

"Marry me, Annabeth." I said with sudden confidence.

Her grey eyes bulged, her hands fell limp and her chin dropped.

"What?" Annabeth said after a moment's pause, shocked.

"I love you. Marry me, Annabeth Chase." I repeated, my voice surprisingly strong and steady.

She placed the laptop off of her lap and onto the bed. She stood up slowly. I waited. Her eyes flashed up to meet mine and I could see a hundred emotions…worry, shock, frustration and most of all …joy.

She seemed to have lost her voice. Her usual confidence was nowhere to be seen. She simply stood there and thought. I waited patiently.

Her eyes strayed to the floor, to the window, the ceiling, but they were never on me.

"I…I…don't know, Percy." Annabeth stuttered.

"What's not to know?" I asked gently and walked over to her.

I took her hand and pressed it against my heart.

She took a deep breath, "That's not helping me think, you know?"

I laughed a short nervous laugh.

"We're so… young." Annabeth said.

She's not saying no. I registered that fact.

"We're demigods." I said, "We are old, considering the fact where the average lifespan of demigods are really, really short. And that is exactly why I asked you, if we don't do this now, what if there's no chance in the future?"

Annabeth looked into my eyes. I returned her stare with warmth and encouragement. She seemed to be searching.

Ah. I know.

I dipped my hand into my pocket and produced a ring.

"Do you want me to do it properly?" I asked.

She simply stared at the ring. There was no diamond, I couldn't afford one, but still, I got her a pearl, a light pink one that I went to get myself sometime ago. Tyson secured it onto a slim silver band for me before he left for the ocean.

I knelt down onto one knee. This was so cheesy, but I suppose girls like this (at least the ones in my mother's movies.).

"Annabeth Chase, I love you, will you marry me?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes again and she gulped.

"Yes." She whispered in the softest of voices.

I leapt up with enthusiasm and locked her in a tight embrace. She laughed lightly and I spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. She threw her arms around me and kissed me back.

"Not now, though." She said, when I moved to her neck to let her breath.

"Whenever you want." I murmured against her sweet smelling skin.

"In two years?" She asked.

"Hm." I considered this and I straightened a little to reach for her lips, I decided to take back the whenever comment. "What about a year?"

"Mmm." She said, her hand tangling in my hair, "A year and a half."

"Deal." I laughed against her lips.

I pulled away and confusion spread across her pretty face. I unwounded one of her arm around me and held her hand. She gasped when I slid the ring onto her slim middle finger.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Like you." I smiled.


End file.
